Sais-tu au moins ce qu'est un pédéraste ?
by Liliqued
Summary: Toutes les photos ne peuvent pas tomber entre les mains de n'importe qui. Particulièrement cette photo... Malheureusement, elle ne resta pas dans les mains de Steve.


#

**0o0o0**

_**Sais-tu seulement ce qu'est un pédéraste ?**_

**0o0o0**

Les portes du bâtiment ne s'ouvriraient pas avant une grosse demi-heure.

Il n'y avait que deux voitures garées sur le parking du lycée, le plus loin possible l'une de l'autre. L'une était celle de Billy Hargrove, l'autre celle de Steve Harrington. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient adossés au mur, à l'abri des rares personnes qui auraient pu passer par là. Dans la tranquillité de l'aurore, ils partageaient une clope en souriant, Steve assis sur un des blocs de béton qui délimitaient la propriété de l'école, Billy débout face à lui.

« J'étais étonné que tu proposes que l'on se retrouve si tôt ici, » avoua Steve en tendant la cigarette pour que Billy puisse tirer une latte à son tour. « Comme tu emmènes normalement Maxine au collège… »

« Elle peut très bien venir en skate toute seule, » répondit Billy en soufflant la fumée stockée dans ses poumons. Steve pencha la tête sur le côté, les lèvres tirées en une moue peu convaincue, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil au demi-frère de Maxine. « Quoi ? Tu n'me crois pas capable de la laisser se bouger un peu les fesses ? »

« En effet. »

« Et bien tu t'gourds, Harrington ! » lâcha-t-il l'œil pétillant car, c'était vrai depuis un petit moment maintenant, elle et lui étaient un peu plus proches. Mais cet éclat fut vite remplacé par un regard plus sombre. « Elle est chez Sinclair. C'est lui qui va l'emmener, » finit-il par avouer, sourcils froncés.

Steve tourna la tête vers lui, laissant en suspend la cigarette devant ses lèvres, avant de laisser échapper un rire singulier.

« Ne m'dis pas que Billy Hargrove est en réalité un frère surprotecteur ? »

Le regard noir que lui lança Billy n'effaça pas le large sourire de Steve. Et, sans que ce dernier n'ait pris une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine, il lui arracha le mégot des mains. Après une longue inspiration qui consuma ce qu'il en restait, et il le catapulta entre ses doigts.

« Bon, tu vas m'cacher ses belles quenottes blanches avant qu'elles ne disparaissent sous mon poing, Stevie ! »

Steve leva les mains en signe de reddition et retint son sourire. Mais Billy sentit le coin de sa bouche s'étirer malgré lui lorsqu'il alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'allait rien se passer entre Sinclair et sa sœur, qu'ils étaient un peu jeunes pour être animés par leurs hormones. Mais Billy se sentait tout de même énervé dès qu'il y pensait.

« Papa poule Billy ! » finit par glousse Steve qui n'avait finalement pas réussi à se maîtriser.

« Va chier, connard ! » lâcha Billy en pointant un magnifique majeur dans sa direction. « Tu la vois celle là ? » demanda-t-il ensuite en tenant la cigarette devant les yeux de Steve. « Tu peux crever pour tirer dessus ! »

« Il y a un autre moyen d'avoir ma dose de nicotine, » répondit-il en écartant la main tendue, et en agrippant le col de Billy pour l'attirer à lui et s'emparer de ses lèvres. Le Californien le laissa goûter à sa langue quelques secondes avant de rouvrir les yeux en éloignant sa tête, le regard encore envieux. Il lança un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'aucune voiture n'était apparue entre temps.

« Tu deviens de plus en plus entreprenante, Princesse, » chuchota-t-il en rapprochant à nouveau son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent. « Et imprudent. Étrangement, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, » ajouta Billy d'une voix lente et suave.

Steve arqua un sourcil, une lueur de défi au fond des yeux, un sourire taquin toujours collé aux lèvres. Mais alors qu'il voulut de nouveau lui voler un baiser, Billy s'écarta et recala la cigarette au coin de sa bouche, les yeux plissés et rieurs.

Steve suivit les yeux de Billy vers l'horloge murale fixée non loin. D'ici moins de dix minutes, le parking allait se remplir à vitesse grand V. Tous deux soupirèrent doucement. Billy attrapa son sac et le cala sur une épaule.

« Au fait, Stevie, » dit-il d'une voix moqueuse tandis que le jeune homme reposait les yeux sur lui. « Je t'ai mis une petite surprise dans ton agenda, que tu penses à moi même quand tu es seul chez toi. A la date d'aujourd'hui, » précisa-t-il.

Le sourire de Billy s'élargit en voyant les sourcils de Steve se froncer, méfiant. Il finit sa clope en l'observant se mettre à fouiller dans son sac. Steve sortit un carnet noir qui s'ouvrit tout seul à la page du jour sous le poids d'un trombone, avant qu'il ne le referme d'un coup sec. Le rouge lui montait déjà aux joues.

« T'es malade ! Imagine que quelqu'un tombe dessus ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents en se tournant vivement vers Billy, son agenda toujours fermement bloqué entre ses deux paumes. Billy, lui, jubilait.

« Allons, Princesse ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était mon cul ou ma b… »

« Va t'faire foutre ! » répliqua Steve dont le sang continuait à affluer dans son visage.

« Je n'demande que ça, Stevie » répondit Billy avec un clin d'œil en se retenant de rire. Il lui tourna le dos avec un dernier signe de main, et s'éloigna vers l'entrée du lycée en entendant des pneus rouler sur le gravier du parking. Steve resta encore quelques minutes à reprendre le fil de ses pensées, avant de fourrer le carnet dans son sac et de prendre aussi la direction de l'entrée.

**0o0o0**

Steve était recroquevillé le plus possible au fond de son casier afin que personne ne puisse voir la photo qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il s'agissait d'un polaroïd sur lequel on pouvait y voir le torse de Billy, allant de la naissance de son short de sport à sa pomme d'Adam. On pouvait même voir les pointes de ses cheveux onduler sur ses épaules. Il avait dû la prendre lui-même car elle était légèrement floue, signe que l'appareil était assez proche – surement tendu à bout de bras. On pouvait distinguer des poids derrière lui, et Steve devina qu'elle avait été prise après une séance intense qui justifiait les muscles gonflés et secs visibles sur la photo. Sans oublier le magnifique « _Pour Princesse Stevie _» écrit à l'indélébile sur la partie cartonnée blanche. Il était plus prudent de la laisser dans son casier, cachée sous deux ou trois livres, et de venir la rechercher ce soir. Il la contempla toutefois encore quelques secondes, un petit sourire niais aux lèvres.

« Salut mec ! »

Steve sursauta si violemment qu'il en lâcha le polaroïd qui, après un rebond, tomba à ses pieds face contre terre.

« Jon' ! Nancy ! » répondit-il précipitamment d'une voix trop aiguë et trop rapide, sans se rendre compte de ce qui gisait à côté de ses converses.

« Désolé mec, » répondit Jonathan en voyant la sueur perler sur le front de son ami.

« Tout va bien, Steve ? » s'enquit Nancy. Steve hocha la tête en riant nerveusement. Il ne vit pas que derrière lui, quelqu'un venait de ramasser le carton blanc. Ni que ce quelqu'un c'était Tommy, son ancien meilleur ami, devenu un ennemi depuis que son amitié avec Jonathan était né.

« Hey, Harrington ! T'as pas l'impression d'avoir fait tomber quelque chose, là ? » dit-il d'un ton mauvais en détaillant la photo qu'il tenait à bout de doigt. Steve blêmit et fit volte-face avant de lancer un rapide coup d'œil dans son casier pour constater que _son_ polaroïd n'y était plus. Il voyait déjà les quelques filles qui l'accompagnaient derrière lui regarder par-dessus son épaule. « Putain, mais c'est quoi ça ? » reprit Tommy en comprenant ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Rends-la moi ! » fit Steve d'une voix tremblante en tentant d'attraper la photo. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus stupide : nier alors que son prénom était marqué dessus, ou tenter de la récupérer et ainsi confirmer qu'elle lui appartenait bien. Son corps avait agi tout seul. Mais Tommy était plus rapide, et Steve sentit ses jambes faiblir en voyant le dégoût apparaître sur les visages.

« Ça suffit, Tommy ! Rend-lui ce qui lui appartient ! » répliqua Nancy d'un ton ferme, et Steve ne put empêcher son cœur de rater un battement. Car même s'il était certain qu'elle et Jonathan n'avaient pas vu le contenu de la photo, elle venait de confirmer à toutes les oreilles autour qu'elle était à lui.

« Je ne crois pas non, » répondit Tommy en gardant hors de portée l'objet de sa vengeance. « Une telle œuvre d'art mérite d'être mise en valeur et exposée ! Tu ne crois pas, Byers ? »

« Donne-moi ça de suite ou je la récupère de force, » menaça Jon' en s'avançant d'un pas avant d'être arrêté par le bras de Steve. Il devait garder la face, ne pas montrer à quel point il était en panique. Il ne semblait pas avoir reconnu Billy, et si Steve insistait trop, Tommy y accorderait encore plus d'importance et finirait par faire le lien entre les abdos de la photo et ceux qu'il pouvait voir lors des entraînements de basket. Avec un peu de chance, il finirait par la jeter dans une poubelle d'ici dix minutes, et elle se perdrait au milieu des ordures.

« Ce n'est rien, laisse tomber mec, » murmura Steve sous les regards furieux de Jon' et de Nancy. La cloche retentit, et Tommy s'éloigna en bombant le torse et en levant les bras en signe de victoire. Steve baissa les yeux en le voyant fourrer la photo dans la poche de son jean, et pria au fond de lui qu'il ne l'exhibe pas devant Billy avec qui il avait l'habitude de traîner.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Harrington récupéra son livre de géographie et suivit Nancy et Jon' avec qui il avait cours en commun. Lorsqu'il s'installa au fond de la salle, il vit ses deux amis s'asseoir de part et d'autre de lui. Le professeur écrivit sur le tableau en commençant son cours, lorsque Nancy se pencha vers lui.

« Steve, tu es pâle comme un linge, » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Tu aurais dû me laisser récupérer ta photo. J'aurai pu, tu sais ? » renchérit Jon'.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dessus pour que Tommy soit si content de te la voler ? » demanda gentiment son ex-petite amie. Steve se contenta de secouer la tête en leur demandant de bien vouloir laisser tomber, avant de poser le coude sur la table et de caler son front dans sa main. Jonathan et Nancy se lancèrent un regard inquiet similaire avant de se résigner. Steve ne réussit à prendre presque aucune note durant cette heure.

Il se leva difficilement lorsque la sonnerie marqua la fin du cours, et fut l'un des derniers à sortir, suivi de près par son couple d'amis. Ils avaient à présent de longues heures de littérature jusqu'au repas. Son casier était sur le chemin, mais une foule s'attroupait dans le couloir. Particulièrement à son niveau. Il se figea une seconde en entendant les messes-basses, les insultes, les moqueries… le dégoût. Steve crût s'évanouir en comprenant que la meute d'élèves se précipitait sur _son_ casier.

Il s'avança d'un pas tremblent, jouant difficilement des coudes pour se frayer un chemin. Il sentit ses veines se vider et se précipita sur la photo qui y était scotchée bien en évidence, au milieu de grosses flèches rouges dessinées semblait-il au marqueur indélébile. Steve sentit les larmes lui monter en rangeant rapidement la photo dans sa poche, et en tentant d'effacer les marques à l'aide de sa manche. Il se mordit la lèvre à s'en faire mal.

Ça ne partait pas…

_Suceur…_

_Tarlouze…_

_Princesse des queues…_

Steve s'acharnait à tenter de faire disparaître celle qui s'était trouvée juste sous la photo : _Les nibards préférés d'Harrington_ ! Il n'entendait pas Nancy s'égosiller avec fureur pour dissiper la foule, majoritairement grognarde pour les garçons, écœurée pour les filles. Il n'entendit pas non plus les professeurs ordonner aux élèves de se rendre en cours, ou leur conversation indignée quand aux comportements inadmissibles, autant de par la violence des mots que la dégradation volontaire du matériel scolaire.

« Steve, mec, calme-toi, » le supplia Jonathan en tirant sur les épaules de Steve. Il remarqua que Nancy aussi le tenait par le bras, et qu'elle avait dû tenter de l'appeler s'en qu'il ne l'entende. Sa respiration était rauque, et il avait dû mal à tenir de debout. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Steve croisa le regard d'un des rares élèves qui se tenaient encore debout dans le couloir : Billy Hargrove.

Il détourna aussitôt les yeux, se libéra de la prise de Jonathan, récupéra son livre de littérature et claqua la porte de son casier avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir, sous les appels d'une Nancy brisée. Il ne vit donc pas le regard effondré de l'homme qui l'aimait. Il ne vit pas non plus la mine sombre qu'il afficha en tournant enfin les talons pour se détourner des graffitis.

**0o0o0**

« Asseyez-vous en silence, » leur demanda d'une voix ferme l'enseignant lorsque Steve, Jon' et Nancy entrèrent dans la salle. Harrington marcha rapidement entre les tables, tête baissée, et se laissa tomber à sa place. Les palpitations de son cœur étaient si violentes qu'elles vibraient jusque dans ses oreilles.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il posa ses affaires sur la table qu'il vit en lettres capitales du même rouge que celui de son casier : _STEVE LE PEDE_. D'un geste vif mais tremblant, il ouvrit son cahier pour faire disparaître de sa vue ce qui était écrit.

Nancy, dont les yeux étaient toujours posés sur l'emplacement du message qu'elle avait eu le temps de lire, tourna la tête vers le rire qui s'élevait dans le dos de Steve. Tommy, qui en effet partageait le même cours de littérature qu'eux, était affalé au fond de sa chaise, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et faisait tourner un marqueur rouge dans sa main droite. Une bouffée de haine la prit, mais elle finit par reporter les yeux sur le professeur.

Elle se sentait impuissante.

« … Par conséquent, en sachant ça, quel message souhaite faire passer Platon à travers son idéologie du Désir? » demanda l'enseignant assis contre le large bureau, le livre ouvert entre ses mains.

« Princesse Steve doit bien avoir sa petite idée, » chuchota quelqu'un sans que Nancy ne puisse reconnaître la voix, et qui arracha quelques rires. Steve, lui, enfonça un peu plus sa tête entre ses épaules.

« Surement que sucer des queues c'est marrant, le mec étant lui-même une pédale… » lança Tommy d'un ton rieur et sûr de lui. « Comme Steve, en fait ! »

Nancy vit son ami serrer les poings tandis que l'hilarité se mêlait à la répugnance générale.

« Encore une remarque de ce genre et c'est la porte ! » menaça d'un ton calme le professeur de littérature. « Bien qu'en effet, Platon était homosexuel. Chose relativement répandue à l'époque en Grèce. »

Tommy se pencha le plus possible en avant sur son bureau afin que Steve puisse l'entendre sans se faire remarquer du prof.

« Ah bah voilà, pédé ! Tu dois avoir du sang grec ! »

« Connais-tu au moins l'étymologie du mot que tu emploies, Tommy ?! » explosa Nancy sous le regard d'incompréhension de l'adulte qui faillit en faire tomber son livre. « Pour ta gouverne, _pédé_ vient du mot _pédéraste_. Sais-tu seulement ce qu'est un _pédéraste_ ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement idiote. « C'est un homme mûr qui a des relations sexuelles avec des petits garçons ! Non pas un homme qui aime un autre homme ! »

Tommy la regarda un instant en écarquillant les yeux, avant de laisser échapper un rire puissant qui glaça le sang de Nancy et de Steve. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il ne chercha pas à chuchoter tant il était fier de lui en se penchant à nouveau vers Harrington.

« Ah bah ça marche aussi, non ? On comprend mieux pourquoi tu te balades toujours entouré de ton harem de gosses ! »

Les pieds de sa chaise crissèrent lorsque Steve se leva en trombe pour se jeter sur Tommy, qui se retrouva plaqué au sol à tenter de parer les coups de poings qui percutaient son visage.

« Harrington ! » hurla le professeur. « Byers, attrapait-le ! »

On pouvait s'en prendre à lui. Il pouvait encaisser les insultes. Il pouvait encaisser les brimades. On pouvait même peut-être s'en prendre à Billy, qui pouvait surement se défendre seul. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne fallait pas toucher, de quelque manière que ce soit, c'était la famille de jeunes qu'il s'était fait ! Jamais ! Personne !

Steve avait l'impression que ses dents allaient se rompre tant sa mâchoire était serrée. Il tenta de continuer de frapper Tommy lorsque les bras de Jonathan le soulevèrent pour le maîtriser, aidés par Nancy qui essayait de serrer contre elle le bras libre de Steve.

« Byers, Wheeler ! Sortez-le d'ici, et emmenez-le chez le directeur ! »

« T'ES COMPLETEMENT TARE, HARRINGTON ! » cria Tommy la main en coupe pour récupérer le sang qui coulait de son nez et de sa bouche. Les marques commençaient déjà à apparaître sur son visage. « VA ENCULER TA TARLOUZE ET TA BANDE DE TAPETTES AVEC TA QUEUE DE PRINCESSE ! »

« TU VEUX VOIR OU JE VAIS TE LA FOUTRE MA QUEUE, TOMMY ?! » hurla Steve rouge de rage à l'entendre insulter une fois de plus les jeunes, mais également son copain. Le désordre général régnait, et lorsque Jonathan et Nancy réussirent enfin à extirper Steve de la salle de classe, les portes du couloir laissaient entrevoir des têtes curieuses.

**0o0o0**

Calmer Steve n'avait pas été évident. Il avait hurlé, pleuré, frappé ce qu'il pouvait à s'en faire mal. Nancy et Jon' avait dû attendre qu'il se soit vidé de toute énergie pour réussir à le conduire jusqu'au bureau administratif.

« Bon… », fit le directeur en se pinçant le nez de ses deux index, le regard dur. Nancy était assise entre le visage tuméfié de Tommy et celui crispé d'une rage à peine contenue de Steve. Elle avait réussi à convaincre le directeur qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste. Les faits avaient été exposés, et des liens avaient été faits avec l'incident du casier.

Steve avait senti un poids le quitter lorsque Nancy avait posé sur le bureau un large stylo indélébile rouge, qu'elle avait ramassé après que les deux fauteurs de troubles se soient donnés en spectacles.

« Ce stylo appartient à Tommy. En le comparant aux graffitis du casier de Steve, je pense que vous pourrez facilement voir qu'il s'agit du même. D'autant que ce n'est pas une fourniture de bureau très répandue. Et si vous avez toujours des doutes, vous pouvez toujours demander à notre professeur. Tommy l'a suffisamment mis en évidence durant le cours pour que ça ne lui ait pas échappé. »

« Merci », lui murmura Steve.

L'entrevu dura encore un peu, et il fut décidé que Tommy serait exclu pour deux semaines, tout en devant venir le week-end pour réaliser des travaux d'intérêts généraux pour l'école, en dédommagement des dégradations réalisées. Steve lui, était renvoyé le reste de la semaine, et Nancy remercia intérieurement le directeur pour la clémence qu'il eut.

Steve finit de récupérer ses manuels scolaires dans son casier. Il avait été surpris de voir que les tags avaient quasiment disparu. Nancy et Jon' se tenaient derrière lui.

« Tu… Tu veux en parler, Steve ? »

« Désolé, Nancy… Pas pour le moment. Là, je n'ai envie que d'une chose, c'est sortir d'ici. »

« On comprend, mec, » lui sourit tristement Jonathan, renchéri par la main douce que posa Nancy sur le bras de Steve. Il s'excusa une dernière fois avant de les remercier, et d'un pas rapide, se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée. Il se précipita ensuite vers le coin où Billy et lui s'étaient donnés rendez-vous bien plus tôt dans la matinée, puis se laissa tomber contre le mur.

Steve ne compta pas le temps qu'il resta assis-là, à même le sol, à regarder les nuages se déplacer au-dessus de sa tête. Il entendit à peine le bruit des chaussures qui s'approchèrent de lui. Ce fut la sonnerie de midi qui le tira de ses pensées, une seconde après.

« Salut, Princesse… »

Steve ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit en sentant Billy s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je suis désolé, » finit par lui murmurer Steve.

« Viens, je t'emmène loin de là. Il faut que tu manges un truc. »

La voix de Billy était presqu'un murmure. Steve accepta son aide pour se relever, tous les muscles de son corps semblant décidés à ne pas lui obéir.

La voiture de Billy était garée juste devant, ne les obligeant pas à traverser le parking à la vue de tous, bien qu'en ce moment précis, Hargrove s'en fichait. Il aida Steve à s'installer côté passager avant de prendre lui-même place et de mettre le contact. Le gravier crissa sous les pneus lorsque la voiture démarra.

Ils ne parlèrent pas. Billy était les yeux fixés sur la route, les mains crispées sur le volant. Steve, lui, regardait au travers de la vitre passager, sans vraiment voir le paysage défiler. Ils s'arrêtèrent une première fois devant une pharmacie, puis un fast-food. Les deux fois, Billy sortit sans un mot et Steve, silencieusement, resta assis sur son siège. Puis ils reprirent la route, en s'enfonçant sur des chemins semi-forestiers à la sortie de Hawkins.

« Tu n'as pas cours cet après-midi ? » demanda Steve dans un murmure, sans un regard.

« Ce n'est pas la priorité, » lui répondit Billy d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne le voulait.

Lorsque le moteur se coupa enfin, ils pouvaient contempler la ville d'Hawking face à eux, la forêt dense dans leurs dos. Billy attrapa les diverses courses qu'il avait faites plus tôt, puis sortit. Il posa le tout sur un banc esseulé face au paysage, puis retourna jusqu'à sa voiture pour ouvrir la portière de Steve.

« Allez, Princesse, sors de là, » fit-il d'une voix ferme, mais dénuée de toute agressivité. C'était plus de la pitié que Steve pouvait reconnaître. Un ton qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu de la bouche de Billy. Il réussit à s'extirper de la voiture sous le regard soucieux de son propriétaire et, à pas lents, alla choir sur le banc.

« Sers-toi, » dit Billy en s'asseyant également, et en ouvrant la poche en papier beige du fast-food.

« Honnêtement, j'ai pas très faim. »

« Stevie ! » insista Hargrove en traînant le _i_, tête penchée, le regard sombre. Il hocha le menton, satisfait, lorsque le brun soupira en fouillant la poche pour en sortir un sachet de frites. « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il enfin dans un murmure, bien qu'il connaissait d'avance la réponse.

« A ton avis, Crétin ? » rit tristement Steve. Ce simple _Crétin_ serra le cœur de Billy. Il aurait préféré _Trouduc_ ou _Enfoiré_, auxquels il était plus habitué. Il le regarda porter deux frites à sa bouche et les mâcher sans conviction, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pince. « Je suis désolé, Billy…. »

« Arrête de t'excuser, putain ! » le coupa-t-il durement et se penchant vers lui, un bras posé le long du dossier. « Tommy m'a dit comment il t'avait pris la photo. Mais il était tellement obnubilé par toi, qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu dessus, et il était tellement agrippé à elle comme une sœur à sa virginité qu'il m'a été impossible de la récupérer. On n'avait pas cours ensemble donc je l'ai perdu de vue quand il s'est tiré. »

Le papier du sachet de frites chanta quand Steve crispa sa main. Il croisa enfin le regard de Billy lorsqu'il claqua des doigts, juste devant son nez.

« Hey ! Stevie ! Le fautif, c'est Tommy et tous les autres connards du bahut. Et au pire, s'il y a vraiment une personne à blâmer, c'est moi, ok ? » ajout-t-il d'un ton tranchant, le regard sombre. « Tu avais raison, c'était une connerie de te refiler cette photo au lycée ! C'est moi qui ai merdé ! J'ai été joueur, sans réfléchir que nous n'étions pas seuls au monde, et j'ai perdu. Et en plus de perdre, c'est ta gueule qui a pris… »

Steve ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il se contenta de porter une nouvelle frite à sa bouche, sous le regard désolé de Billy, lorsqu'une douleur à la main le fit grimacer. Comme s'il sortait d'un rêve, il regarda son poing. Un hématome était apparu, et la peau au-dessus de ses phalanges était sale et croûtée.

« Tu as mal ? »

« Un peu…, » avoua-t-il.

« Viens-là, » ordonna Billy d'une voix presque tendre en poussant les sacs qui les séparaient. Il garda celle en plastique qui venait de la pharmacie, et attrapa la main que Steve lui tendait. Il dévissa une bouteille d'antiseptique, et la versa abondamment sur la peau écorchée. Puis, à l'aide d'une lingette, s'occupa de nettoyer les plaies. « Il faudra vérifier que tu ne t'es rien cassé. Ça va vite quand tu te bats à main nue, » expliqua-t-il d'une voix détachée, avant de s'emparer d'un bandage et de commencer à l'enrouler autour de la paume et des doigts de la main de Steve. « Dis-moi si je sers trop. »

« Comment t'as su… ? »

« J'ai juste vu ta main quand tu étais assis contre le mur, tout à l'heure… Et les rumeurs sont aussi remontées jusqu'à moi qu'une certaine Princesse avait apparemment sortie les crocs, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus léger, un doux sourire aux lèvres. « J'aurai bien aimé voir ça. J'espère que tu me raconteras un jour ce qu'il a pu dire pour réussir à te sortir comme ça de tes gongs ! Par contre, tu as la voix qui porte, tu sais ? Je t'ai au moins entendu hurler d'une voix criarde et menaçante que tu voulais violer notre cher Tommy ! » avoua Billy sans retenir son sourire, une étincelle dans les yeux. Steve, lui, sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il aurait préféré qu'il n'entende pas ça.

« Je ne voulais que te protéger. Toi, et les gosses… »

« … Je ferais tout pour mieux te protéger à l'avenir. »

Billy termina le bandage, avant de se rapprocher encore de Steve. C'est alors que Harrington remarqua les tâches rouges sur les mains de Hargrove.

« Qu'as-tu fais ? » demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés, en observant les marques.

« Oh ! Ça ? » sourit Billy. « Je suis allé voir le concierge pour récupérer des produits d'entretien pour récurer ton casier. C'était le moins que je puisse faire. Et j'espère pouvoir mieux te protéger à l'avenir… Prévenir plutôt que guérir. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans l'état dans lequel je t'ai vu, » finit-il par murmurer en passant une main dans les cheveux de Steve, pour attirer ses lèvres contre les siennes. « Au moins maintenant, on sait qu'il faut pas te faire chier. »

Steve laissa échapper un petit rire, et plaça la photo du torse de Billy devant son nez.

« J'ai au moins pu la récupérer. »

« Tu devrais la jeter, » conseilla Billy d'un ton sérieux. Mais Steve garda un petit sourire en posant ses yeux sur le polaroïd.

« Nan ! Au point où j'en suis, autant la garder. Et puis, je l'aime bien. Je pourrais t'admirer chaque soir avant de m'endormir, » dit-il avec un clin d'œil séducteur. Il vit le regard de Billy changer, et d'un mouvement doux s'emparer de la photo en rapprochant à nouveau son visage. Steve sentait ses entrailles se mettre à bouillir. Il commençait à connaître ce regard envieux. Il le laissa donc s'emparer de ses lèvres, tout en sentant Billy glisser lentement la photo dans l'une des poches de pantalon de Steve. Puis, lentement, il défit la fermeture éclair.

Les lèvres de Billy glissèrent le long de son cou, et le jeune homme finit à genoux au pied de celui qu'il aimait. Steve eut l'impression que son visage se mit à brûler lorsqu'il comprit ce que Billy s'apprêtait à faire, là, en pleine nature.

« Bi-Billy… Tu ne préfères pas que l'on aille chez moi ? On sera plus à l'aise pour ça, et je pourrais plus facilement participer, alors que si je suis assis sur le banc… »

Le regard bleu et intense de Billy le fit taire, ainsi que son magnifique sourire.

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, Princesse. Pour l'instant je ne veux satisfaire que ton plaisir, à toi et toi seul. Laisse-moi me racheter. »

Alors Steve Harrington le laissa faire, son cœur battant plus fort que jamais dans sa poitrine.

FIN.

**0o0o0**

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte._

_Désolée pour la violence des mots employés._

_PS : Je sais qu'en anglais, les mots faggot (qui se rapproche le plus de l'insulte « pédé ») et pederast ne sont pas liés. Mais je souhaité intégrer l'étymologie que nous avons en France._

#


End file.
